This present invention relates to a cartridge for supplying liquid ink to a printhead in a thermal ink jet printing apparatus.
In existing thermal ink jet printing, the printhead comprises one or more ink filled channels, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,359, communicating with a relatively small ink supply chamber, or reservoir, at one end and having an opening at the opposite end, referred to as a nozzle. A thermal energy generator, usually a resistor, is located in each of the channels, a predetermined distance from the nozzles. The resistors are individually addressed with a current pulse to momentarily vaporize the ink and form a bubble which expels an ink droplet. As the bubble grows, the ink bulges from the nozzle and is contained by the surface tension of the ink as a meniscus. As the bubble begins to collapse, the ink still in the channel between the nozzle and resistor starts to move towards the collapsing bubble, causing a volumetric contraction of the ink at the nozzle and resulting in the separation of the bulging ink as a droplet. The acceleration of the ink out of the nozzle while the bubble is growing provides the momentum and velocity of the droplet in a substantially straight line direction towards a recording medium, such as paper. Because the droplet of ink is emitted only when the resistor is actuated, this general type of thermal ink jet printing is known as "drop-on-demand" printing.
The printhead of U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,359 has one or more ink-filled channels which are replenished by capillary action. A meniscus formed at each nozzle, in combination with a slightly negative ink pressure, prevents ink from weeping therefrom. A resistor or heater is located in each channel upstream from the nozzles. Current pulses representative of data signals are applied to the resistors to momentarily vaporize the ink in contact therewith and form a bubble for each current pulse. Ink droplets are expelled from each nozzle by the growth and collapse of the bubbles. The current pulses to the heater are shaped to prevent the meniscus from breaking up and receding too far into the channels after each droplet is expelled. Various embodiments of linear arrays of thermal ink jet devices are known, such as those having staggered linear arrays attached to the top and bottom of a heat sinking substrate and those having different colored inks for multiple colored printing.
A common type of printhead is known as a "sideshooter." Sideshooters are so named because the ink droplets are emitted through the channel at a right angle relative to the heating element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,530 describes such a construction in greater detail. U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,337 describes a sideshooter in which the sudden release of vaporized ink known as blowout is prevented by disposing the heater in a recess.
In current practical embodiments of drop-on-demand thermal ink jet printers, it has been found that the printers work most effectively when the pressure of the ink in the printhead nozzle is kept within a predetermined range of gauge pressures. Specifically, at those times during operation in which an individual nozzle or an entire printhead is not actively emitting a droplet of ink, it is important that a certain negative pressure, or "back pressure," exist in each of the nozzles and, by extension, within the ink supply manifold of the printhead. A discussion of desirable ranges for back pressure in thermal ink jet printing is given in the "Xerox Disclosure Journal," Vol. 16, No. 4, July/August 1991, p. 233. This back pressure is important for practical applications to prevent unintended leakage, or "weeping," of liquid ink out of the nozzles onto the copy surface. Such weeping will obviously have adverse results on copy quality, as liquid ink leaks out of the printhead uncontrollably.
A typical end-user product in this art is a cartridge in the form of a prepackaged, usually disposable item comprising a sealed container holding a supply of ink and, operatively attached thereto, a printhead having a linear or matrix array of channels. Generally the cartridge may include terminals to interface with the electronic control of the printer; electronic parts in the cartridge itself are associated with the ink channels in the printhead, such as the resistors and any electronic temperature sensors, as well as digital means for converting incoming signals for imagewise operation of the heaters. In one common design of printer, the cartridge is held with the printhead against the sheet on which an image is to be rendered, and is then moved across the sheet periodically, in swaths, to form the image, much like a typewriter. Full-width linear arrays, in which the sheet is moved past a linear array of channels which extends across the full width of the sheet, are also known. Typically, cartridges are purchased as needed by the consumer and used either until the supply of ink is exhausted, or, equally if not more importantly, until the amount of ink in the cartridge becomes insufficient to maintain the back pressure of ink to the printhead within the useful range.
Other considerations are crucial for a practical ink supply as well. The back pressure, for instance, must be maintained at a usable level for as long as possible while there is still a supply of ink in an ink cartridge. Therefore, a cartridge must be so designed as to maintain the back pressure within the usable range for as large a proportion of the total range of ink levels in the cartridge as possible. Failure to maintain back pressure causes the ink remaining in the cartridge to leak out through the printhead or otherwise be wasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,369 discloses an ink-supply cartridge wherein two chambers are provided, the upper chamber having a capillary foam and the lower chamber substantially filled with ink. The printhead is disposed at a vertical height greater than the top level of the lower chamber. A second capillary foam, disposed along the supply line to the printhead, has a capillarity greater than that of the foam in the upper chamber. In another embodiment, only one chamber, corresponding to the lower chamber in the first embodiment and having no capillary foam therein, is provided.
In earlier patents, felt substances have been used for the control of the flow of liquid ink. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,527 describes an ink jet "typeprinter" in which a plurality of holes are formed in a film and then filled with ink. Selectively heating areas of the film generates bubbles in the ink and ejects the ink due to the pressure of the bubbles, thus printing an image on a sheet. In order to convey the ink to the film at the beginning of the process, felt ink supply members are employed to act as wicks for the gradual flow of ink into the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,295 discloses an ink-supply cartridge construction having multiple ink storage compartments. Ink is stored in a medium of reticulated polyurethane foam of controlled porosity and capillarity. The medium empties into ink pipes, which are provided with wire mesh filters for filtering of air bubbles and solid particles from the ink. The foam is also compressed to reduce the pore size therein, thereby reducing the foam thickness while increasing its density; in this way, the capillary force of the foam may be increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,438 discloses an ink jet pen (ink supply) including a primary ink reservoir and a secondary ink reservoir, with a capillary member forming an ink flow path between them. This capillary member draws ink from the primary reservoir toward the secondary ink reservoir by capillary action as temperature and pressure within the primary reservoir increases. Conversely, when temperature and pressure in the housing decreases, the ink is drawn back toward the primary reservoir.